Xeraz Kanir
Xeraz Kanir, often spelt Xeras, is a Half-Breed Nightblade and one of the two Supreme leaders of the Nelthar Organization and a member of the Kanir Clan. After being adopted by the Kanir Clan she was injected with the blood of Nelthro Kanir. Early Life Xeraz is a member of the Kanir Clan and her power is comparable to the late Nelthar Head, Nait Nelthar who was once said to be one of the most powerful Nelthars to walk Nirn. She grew up outside of Tamriel as the Kanirs have a secluded island for themselves near Akavir and rarily leave it. Xeraz discovered her ability to control earth when she unknowingly moved a rock away from a cave just by putting her hands on it, later she learned to control it. Xeraz found her bird in her secluded homeland where she trained it to deliver messages, she trained it to understand most of human speech, she named the bird Tak-Tak. Powers Xeraz's ability to control earth is a form of magic not used in Tamriel, only in Akavir by the Tang Mo. It involves an advanced form of telekenesis that lets the user control many very small objects at once, like grains of sand. It is extremely hard to master and usually requires natural affinity for it. While not confirmed there are some scholars that believe the races of Yokuda also used to have this magical ability. RPs Character Form *Class: Nightblade *Skills: Master Acrobatics, Expert Alteration/Illusion, Adept Light Armor/One-Handed/Sneak *Spells: Ebonyflesh, Invisibility *Powers: Resistance to Poison, Earth Control *Equipment: Xeraz's Armor Return of the Septim Dynasty II Xeraz heard about the Civil War going on in Hammerfell and decided to travel to her home province to intervene. A Kanir vulture was sent to the Nelthar in charge of their forces in the province. When she arrived she heard reports that the two factions were going to fight in Taneth. She was sitting on a sand dune watching Taneth in the distance. The Kanir vulture was on her shoulder. She decided to get going as the Forebears and Nelthar forces would reach the city soon. The army arrived and the siege of Taneth subsequently began. Xeraz got closer to the battle but stayed far enough to make sure that the soldiers wouldn't attack or even aim at her. Some did however notice her in the distance. She took the large gourd off her back and put it on the ground, then sat down on it, watching the battle. Xeraz put the gourd on her back and then uncorked it. Earth floated out and stayed in the air around her, she then started walking towards the battlefield. She thought that she should join the battle now. The Forebears had sent siege towers to allow their soldiers to make it to the walls. Xeraz used her control of the earth to create a sand dune making a way straight up to the wall allowing herself and any of the soldiers still outside to get onto the wall rather easily. With the help of the sand dune the Forebear Army made its way easily inside the city. Xeraz walked into the city as well, going up the sand dune to the top of the battlements on the wall. She crossed her arms and watched the fighting in the city. An arrow came towards her which she skillfully dodged before the sand swallowed the soldier that shot it. Return of the Septim Dynasty III Xeraz jumped down from the wall and headed towards the city's palace. Xeraz was suddenly ambushed by soldiers, 3 of them were quickly crushed by the earth she moved with her magic. One of them punched her in the face while she was distracted casting, causing her to fall over. The last one aimed his bow at her. The earth under the archer crumbled and he fell allowing Xeraz enough time to rise to her feet. The soldiers sank into the sand until only their upper bodies was visible. Xeraz moved their weapons out of reach and left the soldiers there. As she walked to the palace the battle for the city ended, with Forebear victory. Some of the guards at the palace gates immediately pointed their spears towards her as she approached, not recognizing her as a Nelthar or Forebear ally. A Nelthar officer walked up to Xeraz and the guards from inside the palace. He told the men to stand down, telling them that she was more than they could ever hope to be able to handle. He welcomed her to Taneth, saying it was a great honor. She formally introduced herself and asked to be taken to see the Forebear leader. He nodded and led her inside, past the guards. They headed to the throne room and asked the guards to call the King, requesting an audience. The Redguard King walked up to the two in the throne room. He looked at the officer, recognizing that he was of the Dreadguard, and then gave the man a firm handshake. He asked Xeraz's name. She introduced herself as the Supreme Leader of the Nelthars. She revealed that she normally didn't interfere with Nelthar matters or anything in Tamriel. She was there as as a messenger for the Grand Supreme, Nelthro Kanir. The Kanirs had heard of how the Nelthars joined the Forebears in their war. They decided that not only the Nelthar family but also the Kanir Family would assist them in the battle. Unfortunately the Kanir family consisted of 3 people and as such they had no army. The King greeted her, then inspected her again. He seemed to deduce that she was the Sorceress that made the huge sand dune on the wall. He said she must be very powerful to pull something like that off. As for an army, he said the Nelthars had done more than enough, since they had provided them with plenty of units. Xeraz said she was glad they were of assistance to the Forebears. She confirmed that the sand dune was her doing. She said in the future she would be able to help them again. The Kanir ordered Chaid, the Dreadguard officer, to go. He said it was his duty to guard her since he was the only Dreadguard around. Xeraz shrugged. She and the officer relocated to where the Nelthars had holed up in the city. Xeraz stayed in Taneth for a few days and met with King Bodean and his generals in the palace's war room to discuss strategy with them. Chaid was there, acting as her bodyguard. In the war room was a round table with a large map of Hammerfell on its center. Wooden pieces representing the armies of the factions were on top of it. Bodean looked at the map. One of the generals stated that they needed to take Rihad back from the Crowns. Another said that they couldn't, since it was close to Cyrodiil. The Crowns could get reinforcements from Anvil. King Cluson, Bodean's cousin and King of Hegathe, suggested that they attack Skaven, which is what he previously planned to do while he was the leader of the Forebears. Bodean agreed with his cousin, saying it was a good plan as taking Skaven would cut Sentinel off from Imperial support. Then both its sea and land supply routes would be at their mercy. He said they their men would need to rest for a few days and the city needed to be reorganized and rebuilt in some parts. But they would set out for Skaven when it was time. Xeraz said that they would accompany the Forebears to Skaven. Her soldiers had settled in an abandoned tower in the castle, but they were ready to leave. The King said they could leave later. Xeraz decided to return to Nelthro's side and leave the war in Hammerfell to the other Nelthars. She concluded that the Kanirs didn't need to get personally involved in the war now that she had gotten acquainted with the situation. She left Taneth on a ship, intending to return to Akavir. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Nelthars Category:Nightblades